Tail of the Century
Story Knuckles is gliding around the Sky Deck, heading towards a floating Emerald shard. He grabs it, and lands, running to dodge artillery shells. He then punches a cannon, destroying it with ease. He approaches another cannon, and gets his fingers underneath it, lifting it high into the air. He throws it at another cannon, and finds an Emerald Shard where the first cannon once stood. Knuckles: Yes! That’s the last one! Now, I can leave this ship and restore the Master Emerald! (Knuckles dodges more cannon fire, and glides and punches a cannon, destroying it. He continues on, when an orb of light approaches him.) What the? (The light circles him, then releases a powerful light. When the light fades, Knuckles was gone.) End Scene Big is walking around the interior of the Egg Carrier, walking through an aquarium. Big: Ooh! Lots of pretty fish. If only Froggy was here. He would love this. (Then, Big looks, and sees Froggy swimming around in a tank.) Froggy! Big goes around, and climbs up to the top of the tank. He then throws his lure in, and falls asleep while sitting there. Sometime later, the Carrier shakes, jolting Big awake. Then, he gets a bite, and he reels it in. It is Froggy. Big: Froggy! I found you! (Hugs Froggy) I promise never to leave you alone again! Come on. Let us go home. (Big then walks off with Froggy.) End Scene Gamma fires a missile, which Sonic dodges. Sonic runs at Gamma, who fires a missile at the ground, causing an explosion that forces him back. Tails is flying through the air, and curls up as he comes down to strike. Gamma’s legs fold down, and he rolls away on wheels to dodge. Gamma quickly gets back to its feet, firing a missile at Rumble Knuckles. Rumble Knuckles catches the missile, throwing it back at Gamma. Gamma fires another missile, the two colliding. Rumble Knuckles comes out of the smoke, punching Gamma. Gamma is forced back, and Sonic rolls into him from behind, sending him flying up. Tails slides in, and spins, slamming into Gamma with his tails, sending him up into the air. Rumble Knuckles jumps up, and slams his fists into Gamma, sending him crashing into the ground. Gamma starts to get up, but is sparking. Sonic, Tails and Rumble Knuckles surround him. Sonic: Nice shot! Time to end this! Amy: Sonic, stop! (Amy moves in front of Gamma, holding her arms out.) Sonic: Amy, what are you doing? That is one of Eggman’s clunkers! Amy: This one is different! He helped me to escape! Please don’t hurt him! (Sonic and Tails stand down, while Rumble Knuckles reverts.) Sonic: Okay. I’ll let him go this once. (Then, the Egg Carrier shakes, as they all fall to the ground.) Tails: Sonic! The Egg Carrier is losing altitude! John: This ship is going down! It’ll crash down to the planet before too long. Sonic: Tails, take Amy and get out of here! Amy: What about you, Sonic? Sonic: I’m going to stop Eggman once and for all! We can’t let him get away! John: I’ll go with you. I can fly us off this thing afterwards. Cream! (John tosses the Blue Chaos Emerald.) Go with Tails and Amy. Eggman can’t get this Emerald, so I need you to keep it safe. Cream: (Nodding head) Okay, Mr. John. (Sonic and John nod heads, and run off, heading back towards the bow of the Carrier.) Amy: (Sighs dreamily) Sonic is always coming to my rescue. (Turns to Gamma, who was standing up straight, as if healed.) Are you okay? Gamma: Recovery mode completed. Systems at full throttle. Amy: That’s good. I thought that they had injured you badly. Gamma: Why did you assist me? Amy: I said that we were friends, right? And friends help each other, even when they don’t want it. Why don’t you come with us? Serving Eggman is a lost cause. You could become friends with all of us. Free yourself from Eggman. Even Birdie wants you free. Tails: Amy, come on! We have to go! Cream: Bye Mr. Gamma! (Cream and Cheese wave at Gamma.) Amy: Your name is Gamma? My name is Amy. Thanks again for everything. (Tails flies over, grabbing Amy by the arms. He then takes to the air, carrying her. Cream and Cheese fly after them. Then, propellers come out of Gamma’s waist, and he takes to the air, flying off in a different direction.) John and Sonic make it to a control tower. Sonic: Are you sure this will work? John: Positive. There has to be a feature that allows the ship to transform. This looks like the command deck, so it’s logical that it can be controlled from here. (John accesses the computer, and begins typing.) Sonic: You can access his system? John: Yeah. I took a mandatory Plumbers class regarding accessing enemy systems, whether computer or robot. Here we go. Transformation sequence, now! (John presses a button, and the Egg Carrier morphs back to its original form.) Yes! It worked! Sonic: Now we can catch Eggman at the front of the ship! John: Let’s go! (The two run off.) End Scene Big and Froggy make it to the round, transparent raised platform. Big looks around, and scratches his head. Big: Hm. I’m confused. I can’t find the exit. Eggman: That’s because there is no exit you buffoon! (Big turns, seeing Eggman in the Eggmobile. With him is Chaos.) We are 30,000 feet in the air. You can walk off if you wish, but it will be a long fall and painful death. Now, the frog! (Eggman extends a claw from the Eggmobile, which grabs Froggy.) Big: Hey! Give back Froggy! (Eggman obtains a Red Chaos Emerald from Froggy, and throws the Red and Purple Emeralds to Chaos. It absorbs them, and shifts again. It now resembles a scorpion, with a large round body and small legs. It has eight eyes, and the bone structures inside it form an alter now, holding the six Emeralds. Its brain is in there as well.) Eggman: And now! The frog that has Chaos’ tail! With this, its power will increase drastically! (Eggman throws Froggy, and Chaos absorbs it. It grows a long tail with a scythe looking tip, with Froggy floating around inside him.) Big: Give back Froggy! Agggh! (Big charges Chaos.) Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Birdie *Cream *Cheese *E-102 Gamma *Big *Froggy Villains *Dr. Eggman *Chaos Aliens *Rumble Knuckles Trivia *Chaos obtains six Chaos Emeralds. *It's revealed that Froggy's tail was really Chaos' tail. *Gamma joins the heroes. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc